Christmas presents
by Tries
Summary: This is just a one shot in the lovingly mind of Christmas...


**Hey everyone, this story keeps hanging in my mind so i had to let it out, hope you alle enjoy it.**

**presents…**

Eddie is full of pride as he looks at his beautiful wife while she is busy with the recording of a music video for their Christmas album. He was so happy with her. They were already 4 years married. Loren her star was high raised, they were regularly take turns at the no. 1 charts, and challenged each other out with crazy things when the other was at the top.

They had never suffered from jealousy, and arguing was something rarely occurred.

Their first year they had toured together, this was asked by the record company, after their announcement that they were married during their vacation on a romantic little island with only their friends and family. The Mr. and Mrs. Duran show were sold out within minutes and they had to continue to satisfy their fans.

Then they had made the concession that they take turns into doing a World tour. Their family and friends found this less fun but they just wanted to be together and don't want to miss each other.

And in this way the other one could find some inspiration and time for new songs during the tour.

It worked perfectly for them.

Now the record company had asked them if the wanted to make a Christmas album together.

They both where trilled by this.

They both had written their own songs, but there were also duets on it, and now had the record company sent them to Switzerland to shoot the videos for the album.

They had been here for a wonderful week.

Loren her tour was just ended and was once again a world success. He noticed that she already was dead tired. There for he had planned that during the mornings there was time for recordings and the other half of the day they used to wonderful hiking or sledding, and the rest they relaxed together on their hotel room with a delicious burning fireplace...

Jake and Kelly were during Eddie his tour in Las Vegas married, when Kelly turned out to be pregnant. Their now 3.5 year old daughter Ashley, that turned out to be a really beautiful cute little girl, was there too.

As a baby, she was taken by Kelly and Jake just everywhere their go.

Loren and Eddie were both fond of Ashley and saw her as their favorite niece what they like and spoiled regularly.

Eddie suddenly wakes up out of his little daydreaming as he is hit by a snowball.

If he looks up there stands Loren hard to laugh, and he looks at her with punitive eyes to her.

Loren challenges him and bent again her knees and takes a lot of snow between her hands to knead into a ball. Eddie shakes his head warning "Don't you dare, babe." But Loren puts laughing her tongue out and throws again a snowball that hits him right on his forehead. Cheering she jumps in the air "BULLSEYE" she yells with a big smile.

Eddie growls and runs to her. Loren gives a harsh yell and starts running, which is not easy with snow boots, and Eddie has catch her pretty soon.

Laughing they fall down in the snow and Eddie pushes punitive some snow in her face while Loren screams "EDDIE" but yells from laughter.

As Eddie looks her deeply in the eyes, she bite gently on her lower lip, on which Eddie gently moans and pressed his warm lips on her cold ones.

They are just dearly kissing each other, as all of a sudden a small well known soft voice beside them says "Daddy, are Uncle Eddie and Aunt Loren also making a baby?" Loren pushes Eddie immediately off of her immediately sit upright while they both are red of shame.

Also Jake stands there with open mouth, looking awkward to his daughter, and chuckles than somewhat nervous. "No sweetie, they are just kissing, they do that al lot, so are you're still not used by it now?" She mumbles and nods "Okay" and then jumps on Eddie his lap, who soon starts to tickle her to change the subject...

Soon Eddie and Loren laying with Ashley between them laughing and whooping to make a snow angel.

When Loren and Eddie that evening are cuddling before the fireplace, Eddie rubs somewhat nervous in his neck. "Sweetie, is there something wrong?" asks Loren uncertain. Eddie coughs a little uncomfortable but when Loren continues to look at him he mumbles softly "Well, if I'll be honest, you know today... that little problem with Ashley, about us and making babies. Honestly I have to confess I think about that al lot lately. I would love to go and look for a house by the sea, just what you want. And then we'd maybe can try... If you want of course ... because you have to... " Loren interrupts him with a passionate kiss. As they slowly release their lips she whispers while she looks at him deeply. "I'm honestly have been quite busy, so I really didn't thought about it. But we have already agreed that I wanted to put my career first on track, and that is by now succeeded. So maybe I should talk with Kelly and Jake how we could plan this. As far as that is possible. So let us first go search for that dream house. And maybe next year, we could go to try and see if we can create a small mini Eddie together? "Eddie has the biggest smile ever on his face. "How do you manages it to always make me so happy, babe. I love so much. "He murmurs against her lips and kisses her tenderly.

Two months later their time schedules run over with applications for them to come and promote their Christmas album. They are very high in the quotations and the album is received beyond expectations. Loren sigh, she is so terribly tired. After the shooting in the snow for the Christmas album, Loren was for the first time in 4 years, been extremely sick and she had really high fever and pneumonia ant could come out of bed.

Eddie had his entire events thrown down under great protest from Jake, but Eddie had insisted to take care of her by himself. And that he had also done. And how, the whole day he was busy to make it her as comfortable as possible. Loren smiles as they think back to that tender moments.

She blush softly as she thinks of that one time he had giving her a delicious massage after a delightful warm bath.

Her fever was happily less after taken the heavy antibiotics cure that the doctors had prescribed her, and she felt much better. Eventually she had thanked Eddie for his loving care for hair, with a very comprehensive massage for them both...

Eddie was now left for an interview at a radio program.

She had all of a sudden terrible sense in yogurt with honey. She is just trying to find some honey as Kelly arrives with Ashley. "Aunt Lo" screams Ashley, Loren laughs and immediately lifts the little girl in her arms and begins her to hug and to shower her face with small kisses.

Then Loren suddenly smells a very strong perfume scent and feels herself suddenly getting very nauseous.

She quickly puts Ashley down and adheres firmly to the countertop. "Lo, is everything all right you see very pale?" asks Kelly worried, Loren only nods gently and keeps her hand on her belly. "I don't know what happens?" she gently mutters while she still somewhat nauseous walks to the living room. Kelly runs bringing behind her while she Ashley quickly gives some pens and a coloring book.

"Do you have this often Lo?" says Kelly while she keeps her hand against Loren her forehead, Loren shake gently no "No worry I already feeling good, I believe, I guess I'll just have to eat something." Grumbles Loren while takes several deep sighs. Kelly nods "Stay here, then I get you something, what do you want, had you already have something in mind." Loren nods "It might sounds weird but I have such an incredible sense in yogurt with honey?" and she gets a smile on her face as she thinks about it. Kelly looks strangely at her but walks to the kitchen.

If she comes back and Loren almost pulls the scale out of her hands and immediately starts eating Kelly asks somewhat nervous "Loren that nausea ... and also the pull in some strange things ... are you by chance also much tired lately?" and looks at her with. Loren her mouth falls open and Kelly can just crap the bowl with yogurt, that Loren let fall out of her hands. "OOOh Kelly, It cannot be ... No that cannot, I'm just on the pill ... I..." Stutters Loren nervous.

Kelly looks at her with a smile "Lo, have you read the package insert of the prescribed antibiotics?" Loren looks at her quizzically and shakes her head "No, not at all, but why Kel?" Kelly chuckles softly "Because dear Lo, it states that it is not going so well in combination with birth control?"

Loren beats her hand for her mouth and shakes her head incredulously. Kelly grabs in her purse "Dear Lo, as you might have understood from our little Ash, Jake and I are back to try for a number 2, so coincidentally I do have a test here with me. But in this case I think it is wiser that you are using it? "Loren still looking incredulous to her. "Are you afraid that Eddie...?" asks Kelly gently, but Loren immediately shakes her head, and gently creates a smiles "Eddie, would be deliriously happy, in Switzerland we talked about it, and I wanted to talk with you about how we could possibly plans this for maybe next year, but this really comes as a surprise. " Kelly takes her in her arms and hugs her gently. Then she picks up the tester and presses him in Loren her hands. "Do you want me to stay, or do you prefer to do it on your on ... or should I call Jake that he sends Eddie home." Loren gently shakes her head "I believe I need some time for myself, this overwhelms me ..." Kelly nods "Today we had only little things in the planning, which can wait until tomorrow OK. And Loren it is true, it never comes out, but it is the most beautiful gift what you of your loved one can receive, so we're just going to ensure that it all works out. So don't worry about that. "Loren nods thankfully to her and kisses her and Ashley goodbye.

Then takes a few deep sighs, picks up the tester and runs somewhat nervous to the bathroom.

Eddie grins as he walks through the house again. Jake looks at him with a smiling "She's going to love it Jake." Jake nodding "Yep I also think so Eduardo, and now you have some extra rooms, will there be an extension of the Duran clan?" chuckles Jake. Eddie looks smiling at him "If it were up to me we have Jake, but Lo is, of course, only 23 years, but we have discussed this recently ... And she has promised me to talk about it with Kelly, so who knows what the New Year will brings us." And he looks beaming through the window to the magnificent view of the sea.

Past week Eddie and Loren really travelled from city to city for their Christmas album and now it was finally Christmas Eve.

They had both told Jake and Kelly that they wanted some free time with this Christmas days.

They wanted to spend Christmas Eve alone, just relaxing as a couple, and Eddie had a biggest surprise to Loren. Not knowing that Loren had a big surprise for him to.

If they just come out of the bathroom after a delicious romantic and cuddling bath to have taken, Eddie calls from out the wardrobe "Babe, put on something easy to wear, I have a surprise where I want to take you." Loren runs to him and looks at him with pursed eyes questioningly "surprise BABE" calls Eddie punitive.

Loren gets something out of her nightstand and runs back to the bathroom. Then she quickly dresses herself, but before Eddie the starts the car he holds a blindfold up. Loren chuckles and let Eddie willingly put on the blindfold, smiling he kisses her cheek "Really sexy babe." But before he could sit back in his seat, Loren pulls his head back and starts kissing him. After a while Eddie slowly let her lips go "We have to go now babe, else we are going nowhere." Mumbles Eddie while he rubs his face to keep his arousal under control.

If the car stops Eddie gently helps Loren to get out of the car, and lifts her in his arms. Grinning he kisses her cheek "You're going to love this, babe" Loren laughs "Someone her is sure of himself." Eddie chuckles as he quickly drop her and takes away the blindfold for her eyes. Loren looks at him questioningly "Do you remember the last time we were?" Loren nods and chuckles "Yep, I have asked you once to bring me to you kiss spot, and eventually we found this place together, and we agreed that this would be our new secret spot." Eddie wraps smiling and proud his arms around her waist and pulls her back firmly against him. He smiles when he thinks back to that time. He had kissed her on his kiss spot, when he noticed that she had been a bit jealous when he had said not to know how many girls he had taken there. He then had honestly told her that not one single kiss there had hit him so like hers, and that he knew she was his one. Then Loren had looked emotional at him and asked if they could find a new place for them together. Eventually after a long walk they were ended up here.

The place looked out over the beautiful Santa Barbara beach. Just below the point where they were was a beautiful home. Not too big, not too small, with a beautiful pool what seemed about to flow into the sea, it was completely white and was somewhat hidden and secluded. Loren was instantly fond on that house.

Eddie had immediately instructed an estate agent to keep an eye out when the house would come on the market for sale.

And just after their conversation in Switzerland he had received THE phone call.

As if fate had already determined...

He kisses her cheek and lovingly grabs her hand, "Come babe?" Loren looks at him questioningly but follows if he says nothing more. If they walking down some steps they are standing still before the beautiful house, and Eddie turns around to face Loren. "Do you remember our conversation when ...?" Loren nods nervous, as Eddie turns around and turns a key in the lock of the front door, Loren yells excited "Eddie, are you serious, is this really ... This isn't a joke...is it..?" Eddie looks at her beaming, opens the door and picks her up bridal style "Welcome home Mrs. Duran." Loren starts spontaneously to cry and almost choked him when she hugs him. Then she kisses him so full of passion and love. After a while they let each other gently go to getting back on breath.

Eddie grabs her hand and then he guides her true the whole house.

If they are on the biggest bedroom to enjoy the view Eddie whispers softly in her ear "Maybe this is the place where a small Lo will be conceived?" Loren turns around and looks at him deeply. "Who knows faster than you might expect." Loren whispers challenging against his lips. Eddie looks at her somewhat bewildered at her and his eyes big, if she slowly starts to unbutton her blouse.

Eddie pulls her right away hungry to himself and kisses her passionate, while he further open the buttons of her blouse. Then he gently slides her blouse from her shoulders while he covered her with gently small soft kisses. Then Loren gently takes a step afterwards. Eddie looks at her quizzically, she has a look in her eyes that he saw more lately but he really didn't understand it, and didn't saw it before. Then Loren drawn with her eyes his down and looks at him deeply again and repeats this, then Eddie his gaze slide slowly down over her gorgeous body.

He lets out a deep sigh and looks surprised to Loren.

He tries to say something, but he gets nothing over his lips and looks at her questioningly. Loren nods only gently. Eddie let his gaze slide back to her belly, where with black marker is written BABY and an arrow that points to her belly.

Then he starts to roar of happiness and pulls Loren deliriously happy in his arms and dances with her true the whole room. He gently puts her down "Sorry, are you OK?" he murmurs troubled. Loren smiles and caresses his cheek gently "I'm so happy, and all because of you." She whispers softly.

Eddie kisses her gently then he gently caresses over her belly "but how ..." Loren interrupts him smiling, "Do you remember that antibiotics. ... well apparently that is not working well with birth control ..." And looks nervous at him, but Eddie gently shakes his head "So it's already a daddy's child...?" Loren chuckles and nods softly, as she sees Eddie gloat of pride. He would be a great father that she knew already. Eddie looks deeply into her eyes "I know we have talked about it, and that you wanted to discuss this with Kelly, but this is really big surprise..." and he stroke a bit nervous true his neck.

Loren smiles with such a loving look to him that his heart seems to skip. Then she bites nervous at her bottom lip. Gently he caresses her chin and forces her to look back to him. "Babe, you know you can be honest with me?" Loren nods grateful to him and swallows equally arduous.

Eddie let himself down on the ground and attracts Loren on his lap while he presses her close against himself and place her head on his shoulder. He knew she could easier open up in this way. Then he feels a tear dripping down his neck. "Babe?" he whispers questioning. Loren nods gently "I ... I'm honestly scared, it overwhelms me of course ... And I already found this a very exciting year ..." Eddie pushes her gently away from him so he can look her in the eyes and sees the tears sliding down her cheeks. "What do you mean by an exciting year...?" He sees that she has it really tough and gently and lovingly he caresses her back. Loren looks at him with large frightened eyes "It is not you're fault darling, it is my..." And again she bites her lower lip.

Eddie smiles and caresses gently over her some swollen lower lip, then he cannot resist it anymore and presses his lips against hers. Loren chuckles softly and quickly crawls back into his neck.

Then Eddie just covered her head with gently kisses what gives Loren the push to get started. "My dad couldn't live with me for more than four years..." She blurts out and then she hold her breath out of fairness.

As Eddie lets out a deep sigh of relief, Loren comes up and looks asking in his eyes. Eddie looks at her with such a look full of love that her breath in her throat falters. Then he caresses very loving her belly "Then I think, this little miracle could choose no better time. Because my sweet, sweet lo I really hope that you understand by now that I will never leave you, forever and always, you remember?" Loren nods emotional. "And now my sweetest love Loren Duran, I promise you solemnly that also wouldn't abandon our little sweet treasure. I know now for only fifteen minutes that I'm going to be a daddy, but I swear I already love this little him or her with all my heart. And I'll cherish this little one just as much as I cherish you. "There appears a great big smile of pure happiness on her face. Then she picks up Eddie his face between her hands and kisses him with so much passion that Eddie doesn't know what happens to him, until Loren presses him on the ground without losing his lips and starts to unbutton his shirt.

Eddie moans gently against her lips, but then expresses her firmly against himself "Eddie Duran, you're not going to tell me that you won't touch me until our little one has appeared this planet?" grumbles Loren while she looks at him deeply and sees that there appears is a shy blush on his cheeks, Eddie retrieves somewhat embarrassed his shoulders "Yes I'm sorry I find it frankly a little scary." He mumbles a bit uncomfortable. Loren starts to laugh when she sees his irresistible shy glance "OOooh Eddie Duran, sometimes you're really a WIMP." Eddie looks what offends to her "Hey I am just worried about my wife and my baby OKAY." Loren looks gratefully at him "And that is why I love you so incredible much." Eddie chuckles but then Loren starts to gently kissing and biting him challenging him on his sensitive spot at his jaw, and laughs when she hears the so well-known grunt of Eddie, and knows that she had won...

When they arrive back in the penthouse heaves Loren a deep sigh "What's wrong Babe, have I been too rough, does it hurt?" calls Eddie worried and stroke protective over her belly.

She looks incredulous to Eddie "Sweetie for the tenth time, it goes great with me, except my weird eating habits, my nausea, and later will be my size very large ... But I sighed because I'm going to miss our penthouse just incredibly, there are so many wonderful memories here ..." Eddie beats his arms around her and kisses her cheek, smiling, "That's right honey, here we have wonderful memories, but that we have around the world, in the Beach House, the mountain cabin ... It's not about the place, but just us together ..." Loren turns around in his arms and kisses him lovingly "I love you so much Eddie." Eddie smiles his most irresistible smile "I you love too Lo, and the forward sight that I will soon have much more of you to love makes me deliriously happy." Loren looks bewildered at him, and gives him a punch against his upper arm. Eddie begins to laugh and pulls her even closer against him. "I'm sure you are going to be the most beautiful expecting mother of the whole world, at least for me you will be." He whispers emotionally while he caresses her cheeks with both hands, and kisses her with a swirling overpowered kiss.

The next morning is Christmas. Everyone would come this afternoon to Eddie and Loren place and would all spend the day there.

They had already decorated the whole room a week ago, there was a beautiful big tree and everywhere were large wind lights with Christmas lights and Christmas balls. Loren let someone hang a beautiful large chandelier above the dining table and completely decorated this with Christmas branches, Christmas lights and there were all balls on ribbons down the table on all kinds of different heights.

Last night after they returned back home, the together set the table, covered with very rich and luxuriously things.

Eddie smiles as he slowly walks of the stairs and let again admiringly slip his gaze through space.

He shakes his head and stroke gently with his hand over his heart that in those four years that he was married with Loren, still seemed to thump out of his chest by merely thinking of her.

He wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed. He was so overjoyed that she was pregnant, and had promised himself to spoil her during the pregnancy.

They had chat till late yesterday. Today they would tell their parents, family and friends that they were expecting a little Duran. Loren just wanted it to share with them, even if it was maybe a little early.

She didn't see a doctor because she wanted to do that with him.

She also had told him very emotionally that if they would get a girl she wanted her to name after his mother, because she would always be very grateful to his mother for putting him on this world, and raising her most precious treasure on this world. The tears appear again in his eyes as he thinks back of it. He quickly flashes to keep his tears in and starts with baking Loren her favorite pancakes. When everything is ready he put everything on the large tray and runs then proudly to the bedroom.

Loren is still sleeping, he slowly pulls the blanket off her and smiles as the word BABY is still written on her belly. Gently he coast her belly and slowly starts Loren to awaken. "Hey Daddy, Mommy here is a bit disappointed that she's already on the second place?" Eddie laughs "Oh and why do mommy think she is in second place?" and gives small kisses on her body while he slowly creeps to the ultimate goal her delicious beautiful tasteful lips. After some delicious kissing and cuddling, Eddie fast stands up and puts the tray on Loren her womb.

But when the smell of pancakes penetrates Loren nose she gets very pale.

Eddie sees it happen and grabs right away the tray of her legs, while Loren skyrockets and runs to the bathroom.

Eddie quickly put the tray on their bed and rushes behind Loren, who already hangs all spitting over the toilet. Eddie runs moved towards her, he grabs her long hair between his hands and keeps it in a tail behind her neck, while he lovingly caresses her back with his other hand, until Loren calms down.

Then he gets a washcloth so that she can refresh, then he pulls her in his arms and brings her back to the bedroom where he lay here lovingly back in bed.

He quickly picks the tray away and soon gets a bowl of yogurt with honey for her, smiling he donates it for himself to. Loren laughs when she sees him with the two bowls. "Ooh gosh, is Daddy also get strange eating habits?" Eddie laughs what shy "If mommy has to suffer, this is for Daddy the least he can do." And looks at her apologetically. Loren however smiles, "I already would do anything for this little treasure." Eddie looks at her admiringly and kisses gently her cheek.

Loren smiles as she later that day laid her homemade cookies on the chessboard.

Eddie stands behind her, his arms protective around her waist while he caresses gently her belly "Are you ready for this Mommy?" he whispers softly in her ear. Loren expresses his arms against herself and nods. Then grabs Eddie the large tray and kisses Loren very briefly on her cheek.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and together they walk to the living room where everyone already sat with the coffee and tea. Eddie coughs and everyone looks straight on to the pair.

Then Eddie immediately keeps the tray somewhat lower and everyone follows his gaze. The homemade cookies that lay on the tray were glazed pink and blue and which were set out in a text.

WE ARE PREGNANT... Everyone immediately starts to scream and the expectant parents get cuddled and congratulations from everyone.

If everything sits on the table for Christmas dinner Eddie stands up with his wine glass in his hand, and looks with a look full of love to Loren "I am very happy that I sit at this table with the most fantastic people around me."

Then he raises his glass to Ian, "Ian thanks that you're my best friend which I know you always will be." Then he turns to Mel "Mel I have got to know you as Loren her best friend but am proud to say that I see you as my little sister, and know that I will be always there for you." Mel looks at him grateful and emotionally while she raises her glass to him. Then he turns to Jake, Kelly and Ashley "Jake my man, you're the best manager that a star could wish for, you're like a big brother to me, and Kelly even though you're the manager of my wonderful woman, and I sometimes have to fight with you for some private time with her, you know I'm found of you, not to mention our sweetest little princess." And winks at a giggling Ashley, "Although I really don't know from whom she has that cuteness? Just kidding, but serious guys, thanks you both for all your enthusiasm to keep our career on path."

Then he turns what emotionally to Max "Dear Pops, I hope with all my heart that I have inherited the paternal skills of you, because if I can be half of a father you have been to me, then I know that our great miracle would be happy." Max shoves his chair and runs emotionally to Eddie and pulls him in his arms "Thank you son, and I'm sure our grandchild is blessed with a great mom and dad, hey and otherwise he or she has always a very great grandpa and Grandma." Everyone starts laughing heartily while Max just cuddle Eddie close to him. "I'm so proud of you my son." He whispers in Eddie's ear.

Eddie coughs what emotional and raises than his glass to Nora "Dear Nora, first of all I would like to thank you for bringing on Earth and raising my most precious treasure." and winks at Loren for stealing her text. She blows emotionally a kiss to him. Then he quickly looks back at a crying Nora "I'm a very happy man, I had the best mother of the world, and unfortunately, she is taking out of lives far too soon, but I am thankful that I am again blessed with the sweetest mother of the world. Thank you so much dear MOM, for all your support and your unfailing love. "Nora immediately flies Eddie around his neck "I love you sweetheart." She whispers in his ear. And Eddie starts truly to blush, but enjoying the warm feeling which his body seems to radiate. His gaze is drawn to the big picture of his mother, and grins as he is thanking her for everything in his mind.

Then he turns to Loren and swallows painfully "Dear, dear Lo, I don't even know where to start with you. Because of you my life is as a fairy tale, and I know that this life is going to be far too short for me to be able to express all my love for you. And now my greatest love is yet even doubled ...I am a happy man, and not by my star status or my money, but you have given me something priceless, love, family, and a warm home. I love you babe, always and forever. "

Everyone had to take a little tear away while Loren gets up and rushes to him. And when she pulls him into an overwhelming kiss, everyone starts to scream and to clap.

Then she picks up Eddie his glass from his hands and raises it to him "I would like to make a toast to Eddie, a faithful friend, a caring brother, a funny uncle, a grateful and loving son, the most fantastic, romantic and passionate man where a woman could ask for, and I know for shore he is going to be the most amazing daddy of the world." Eddie looks grateful and emotionally to his beautiful pregnant wife, then everyone raises his glass and at the same time they all call "to Eddie." Eddie chuckles shy and takes a little sip of his wine.

Loren kisses him passion full and he smiles as she quickly stroke with her tongue over his lips to taste al little wine. "I love you Loren Duran." he whispers grateful to her lips "and I love you Eddie Duran."


End file.
